Many restaurants, bars, and other food eating establishments provide beverages, such as soft drinks, alcoholic beverages, and brewed beverages. Because these beverages are generally not often visually distinguished by brand, the customer cannot always positively identify beverages he or she likes in the container which the beverage is served. Furthermore, with the increasing competition between specialized beverages, such as beers and wines, manufacturers need a way to distinguish their products from the competition.